Who am I?
by I will be Sakura Haruno
Summary: A story of Gaara and Sakura.


**Who am I?**

**Sakura is telling this story**

I sat on a hill, looking to the night sky. The stars were shining and the moon was full. I thought of my life and all that I've done. I laid my head on my knees in frustration. My pink hair feel to my face all tangled up. I wore my red shirt that was about two sizes too big. I had a pair of gray sweat pants on that had mud all over.

'Why am I so useless?' I thought.

I heard footsteps coming from behind. Someone sat next to me, but I didn't bother to look. After about 5 minutes I started to get curios to who was next to me. I looked over to see Gaara in a black mussel shirt and tan cargo pants. He was looking to the stars, he's eyes were beautiful. He turned and looked at me.

"So why are you out here all alone?" Gaara asked to her. I looked up to him in surprise.

'Is he talking to me?' I thought to myself.

"You ok?" Gaara asked me.

"O um yea, I was just thinking." I said turning back to the sky.

"I noticed that you have been acting different lately, anything you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I thought you didn't talk much." I said lying back on the grass.

Gaara smirked at me. "Well I guess you bring out the talkative side of me. Now what's wrong. "

"Nothing's wrong, nothing has changed at all so there couldn't be anything wrong." I said running my fingers threw the grass.

"Sakura, I've know you since we were twelve I know when you're hiding something." He said lying back next to me.

We laid there for awhile looking to the night sky. I turned to see Gaara staring at me. He lifts up his hand and put his thumb to my cheek and brushed away so of the makeup I use to hide the bruises on my face.

"What happened?" He asked looking upset inst of his usual emotionless face.

"It's nothing, just an accident." I said quickly.

He brushed more makeup away 'It doesn't look like an accident to me." He said looking closely at the deep purple marks on my face.

"It's no big deal it will heal." I said turning my head away from him so he wouldn't see my sadness in my eyes.

Gaara grabbed my head and turned it to look at him "This is a big deal, it's clear that someone has been doing this to you."

I turned my head back again in shame. I felt a hand rubbing my back trying to make me feel better. "I'm weak." I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would you think that? You have come so far with Tsunade, you are far from weak." He said.

I was shocked when I felt Gaara huge me from behind. "I couldn't stop him." I whispered.

"What?" He asked not hearing me.

"I couldn't stop him." I said a little louder.

"Stop who?" He asked holding me more sucker and letting me continue.

"When I was little my mother, Father, and little sister lived with me in an apartment. My mother died soon after we moved here. My father never got over it and soon began to come home drunk or in a very bad mood every night. He would beat me and my sister every night, but one night my little sister just couldn't take it and bleed to death. Now I live with my dad and he still beats me all the time. He tells me that I'm worthless all the time and I try to be better, but his right I'm no good, I'll never be anything but a punching bag." I said with one or two tears running down my face.

Gaara reached up and wiped a tear away from my cheek. By now the eyeliner that I wore to hide my black eye was smearing down my face and all my wounds on my face were now visible. I felt a rain drop on my nose and knew that it was going to poor any second.

"Sakura" Gaara took a second to think putting his head on top of mine. "I think you should stay with me."

"What do you mean by stay with you?" I asked.

"I mean you come and stay at my house. I have a house here and in the sand village. When I'm here you can stay with me and when I'm gone you can still stay at the house." He said it like he had been planning it forever and that it was no big deal.

"What about my father, he would never let me." I said disappointed.

"He won't have a say in it, he'll be in jail." Gaara said holding her tighter "I don't want he anywhere near you ever again."

"I'm only 15 I have to have a legal guardian." I said.

"I'm the Kazekage if you stay with me it will be ok." He said turning me in his lap to look at him.

I smiled and a tear of happiness slid down my face. I quickly embraced him in a hug and never wanted to let go.

"Sakura, there's one more thing." He said stroking my hair.

"What?'

"I love you." He said then picking me on the lips.

I looked at him shocked. "You love me?" I asked in a daze.

"When you stood p to me to save your teammate I saw the power you could let free, the determination, and I liked it., but when I came back you didn't hate me for what I did you forgave me. You thought I wasn't a monster you treated me like a human being. When you did that everyone else gave me another chance too." Gaara looked to the stars his eyes shown remembrance, he face didn't show anything, but his eyes had multiple emotions running threw them.

"Sakura you have done so much for me. I don't know how I would survive without you, well you come with me back to Suna, stay with me, and we can both become stronger and see what happens from there." He said.

I sat staring at him. Here I thought that Gaara didn't even think of me, that I was invisible. I didn't know what to say this is where I grew up, where my home is. How would I tell Naruto, to tell the truth I loved Gaara too, but I don't know if I could leave.

"Gaara I would love to go, but I don't know. It would be hard for me to leave. Sure this place has a lot of bad memories, but it has good ones to. I'll have to think about it." I said.

Gaara looked a bit upset with my answer, but he under stood. "I have to leave tomorrow, you can think about it at my house." He said standing with me in his arms then lightly setting me down.

Gaara took my hand and lead me to a two story house that had three old wooden stairs.

"sorry if it's a mess, I've been busy with negotiations with Tsunade that I haven't have time to pick up things." Gaara said pulling out a key and unlocking the door. He pushed the door open to a little living room that had a coach and two chairs the TV was on and a couple papers were on the floor in places, but it looked very warming and comfy.

"Just make yourself at home, you can get anything out of the frig or do anything you want to do." Gaara said setting his gourd of sand next to the door.

All I could think about was food my father wouldn't let me eat because I did get his food ready for him in time last night. So I made a bee line to the kitchen right to the frig. Gaara followed closely behind me. I grabbed enough food to feed someone for a week.

"You hungry?" Gaara asked me sarcastically.

I just nodded my head and tried to stuff as much food as I could into my mouth at once.

"Don't eat to fast you'll make yourself sick." Gaara said pulling the bowl of cold rice from my hands.

"Well now I kinda know how those people stranded in the middle of the war for days." I said thinking about my last mission where we found some starving people stranded near some burning buildings.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked not knowing about my mission.

"O yea I didn't tell you did I. Well right before you showed up I was on a mission. It was Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba, and Sai. We were scouting for injured ambo when we found a bunch of people that got left; they probably would have died if we had not come by." I posted to take another bite of food.

"I was just thinking about when we gave them food how there was this little girl that probably hadn't eaten for days. I gave her some food and she ate it in a blink of an eye. I told her she was going to make herself sick, but she didn't care." I thought about if she had made it out with Kiba alive. "I've just gone 1 day, sometimes time 4 or 5 days without food, but I can only imagine how she felt."

"You've been back in the village for at least a week now, why haven't you eaten?" Gaara asked grabbing an apple and took a bite.

"When I don't get dinner ready fast enough for his liking my dad keeps me from eating for however long he wants to." I said thinking about the multiple beatings that he gave me for being late with his food and how he would lock me in my room when I was little so I could 'think' of what I've done, and how he would put food next to the door to drive me crazy with hunger from the smell.

Gaara glared off into space. He sat the apple down and walked to me grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the door. "Come on, I have to do something and I want you to come with me." He said grabbing his gored of sand and strapping it on his back.

Gaara drug me outside and threw the streets until we came upon the hell whole I called home.

"Gaara what are we doing here?" I asked trying to hide from the house behind Gaara.

Gaara walked up to the door still having my wrist in his iron grip. "I'm going to help you like you helped me." He said knocking on the door.

About five seconds after he knocked my so called father answered the door.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly to Gaara. Then he turned to see me looking over Gaara's shoulder. "Where have to been you bitch?" He asked lunging at me.

Gaara stepped up letting his sand push my father away from me.

"Who do you think you are?" Father asked trying to make Gaara back down, but failed.

"How could you treat her like this? You let her starve, you beat her, and you've even messed with her mind." Gaara said with his arms crossed over his chest and a cool tone.

"How could you defend this bitch?" my father yelled pointing at me.

Gaara's sand suddenly shot from his gored crashing into my father's stomach. My father was pinned to the wall cover in sand; the only thing I could see was his head. Sand swirled violently around Gaara's feet waiting for its master's commands.

"You're lower that trash you know that." Gaara said with venom in his voice.

I looked to my father on the wall helpless. I felt bad for him, sure he was horrible to me most of his life, but when mother was here he cared, he loved me, he would help me with my ninja training, and being a medical ninja I know that life is precious. I hate him, but he doesn't deserve to die.

Gaara lifted up his arm his hand open, I knew what that meant. He was going to use his sand coffin jutsu on him killing him. I ran to Gaara and grabbed his arm.

"Gaara, I hate this man with all me being, but he is still my father. I can't let you kill him." I said not daring to look at Gaara or my father.

"It's ok Sakura I understand." Gaara said softly. He turned back to my father. "As for you, you're one of the luckiest men alive right now. If Sakura wasn't here your blood would be stand on the floor under you." Gaara put his arm down.

Gaara's sand wrapped around my father bringing him into the air. "But don't think that I'm letting you off easy. You are being put in the leaf jail, and don't think you're getting a nice cell." Gaara summoned a bird to send to the Hokage to come and take my father away.

Gaara knocked my father upside the head knocking him out in a flash.

"Come on, we don't have to stay here." Gaara said grabbing my hand and leading me out. Gaara held my hand the whole time we were walking down the street.

I yawned and leaned my head on his shoulder; it had been a long day.

"You getting tired?" Gaara asked me.

"Maybe just a little." I said.

Gaara smiled at me and kept walking. Eventually I was half asleep and felt something scoop me up. I opened my eye a little to see that Gaara had picked me up and was carrying me.

"You don't have to carry me." I whispered.

"It's like your sleep walking it's not good for you." He said looking down to me.

I fell asleep the rest of the way to the house, and Gaara took me to what I think is his room. He placed me on the bed and kissed me on the forehead. He was about to leave when I sat up and called out to him.

"Don't leave, please stay." I said.

Gaara walked back to the bed and sat next to me. He pulled the covers back up to my chin and moved my hair from my face.

"Gaara I've been thinking of your offer to go with you." I said.

"Have you decided?" He asked.

"My father is gone, most of my friends are off training, and you do visit here a lot." I paused for a minute. "I want to go with you, I've loved you for awhile now actually, and who knows, one kiss could change the world." I said.

Gaara smiled down at me. "I was hoping you would say that." He said leaning down to kiss me.

I might not know who I am or what will happen, but as long as I'm with Gaara I'll make it through anything.

**Hope you guys loved it. Please tell me if you liked it and I'll try to write more this summer.**

**Love ya!**


End file.
